


this is my idea of fun

by cherrycoloured



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gen, Nekoma, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycoloured/pseuds/cherrycoloured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma relax and play some video games!</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is my idea of fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AeraKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeraKitty/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Haikyuu Summer Holidays Exchange! I hope you enjoy this, AeraKitty! :)
> 
> I imagine they are playing Super Smash Bros in this drawing. Kenma (Diddy Kong), of course, wins by a landslide easily. Bokuto (Captain Falcon) and Kuroo (Greninja) get really heated in competing with each other, but Kuroo is impossibly terrible at video games, despite being best friends with Kenma, and takes last place (as he usually does), while Bokuto comes in second. Akaashi (Link) is not really that into video games, but still manages to come in third by not sucking as much as Kuroo.


End file.
